Competition
by shihana no ki
Summary: Summary on the inside. Yaoi, angst, Ryoma/Sanada Ryoma/Kaidoh Ryoma/Atobe. future lemon chapters but yes Yaoi


PRINCE OF TENNIS IS NOT OWNED BY ME. I own nothing about PoT….. no matter how much tennis I play or money I would pay -_-''.

Sanada/Ryoma, Atobe/Ryoma, Kaidoh/Ryoma. Onesided Shisido/Ryoma.

Summary: Ryoma is getting advice from Inui when during his practice in examining and collecting data his eyes activate a form of perfect instant assessment. This causes his eyes to convey the deepest nooks and crannies of the person's brain. Inui notices and works for a way or Echizen to control it. However, it takes time to close this part of his brain and during this time he sees things from three people he wishes he never had.

(Inside of the Seigaku club room.)

It was the dawn of winter break and our favorite tennis players were off for winter break.

A boy with dark green, almost black, hair came into the Seigaku tennis lockers. He had golden cat like eyes and wore a white cap with a red 'R' on his head. He was about 5'1" and wore the Seigaku team jacket.

"Inui-senpai, can you help me with something?" He called out and looked toward a tall black haired boy with glasses. The taller boy fixed his glasses and both of the lenses were blocked by light.

"There is an 87% chance that you want me to help you improve your tennis game somehow." The smaller boy rolled his eyes and he nodded. "Ok Ryoma, what is it?"

"It's that thing you do with your eyes. How do you do it?" Inui smiled and looked towards Ryoma.

"Well, it's a combination of psychological and muscular anatomy, along with a type of instant assessment that you can develop. I can probably teach you the instant assessment since you're already in high leveled health and psychology classes." Ryoma responded with a nod and looked attentively to the smarter boy. Inui pulled out a red notebook and handed it to Ryoma.

"Here, take notes of people in this book. Close your eyes and do not go into the self actualization. Focus on the knowledge in your head and not the reflexes of your body. Do that, and think of it as a lock and key; once you have that use the key to open the lock. Open your eyes and look at the sign I'm holding up." Ryoma nodded and followed the instructions that he just received. Once he became relaxed his body began t go numb and the mental picture Inui used was coming into Ryoma's mind. He struggled to focus on the picture and his hand moved up from is lap.

"Sorry Echizen wrong, try again." Ryoma opened his eyes and pouted to the boy wearing glasses.

"How can I hold back from the muga no kyochi, it's impossible." Ryoma became a little irritated and puffed out his skinny chest. Inui stared blankly at Ryoma and sighed in exhaustion.

"Keep trying, work on it at home, in a match preferably. Don't go into self actualization and try to get into the other mode. Once you get it information will enter your head rapidly and once that happens, contact me immediately. I can't do anything until you get that down, have fun Echizen." Inui left and saw stickers on top of the notebook; one of Sanada, one for Atobe, one for Kaidoh and one of the Seigaku middle school team. Ryoma tiled his head at the three other chibi forms of the boys and shrugged it off.

Ryoma walked outside of the lockers and walked into something hard before he could leave the room. He fell on his butt and looked up at what he walked into. It was a person wearing a green bandanna and had sharp brown eyes that bore deeply into anyone who met his gaze. Ryoma smiled at the person and stood up.

"Oi, Kaidoh wanna play a match?" Ryoma asked and Kaidoh had already left the boy alone. Ryoma became frustrated and grabbed his tennis bag. He slung it over his shoulder and left the lockers looking for his friend.

"Yo, Echizen where are ya going?" Momoshiro Takeshi came running to the cat-like boy and latched himself onto his head. Ryoma became uncomfortable and grunted to his Senpai.

"Oi, Momo-chan-senpai get off me you're heavy."

"Haha, so where are you going, wanna catch some lunch with me?" Ryoma dusted himself off as Momo had let go of the smaller boy.

"I'm going to look for someone to hit with, maybe my dad." Momo walked alongside Ryoma and pulled off the boy's cap.

"I'm gonna come with you, I wanna se the two samurai players play." Momo said with a smile and Ryoma shrugged his shoulders. The two walked together and Ryoma came to his front door.

"Tadaima, dad where are you? We're playing a match now." A man with spiked up hair wearing a grey yukata came out with a racket. He yawned and looked Ryoma.

"Fine, get ready to get your ass kicked seishounen." The two went to their private tennis courts and Momo followed behind Ryoma.

The match started with Nanjiro serving, the ball went to Ryoma's face and he barely brought it back. Nanjiro activated his Muga no Kyouchi and Ryoma grunted. He held back his own abilities. He took a deep breath and did as Inui had told him. He focused on his eyes and a small amount of his Dad's stats went into his head. He moved through what his brain saw and was beating his Dad in the first game. His dad went into the last form of sel actualization and Ryoma quickly lost the game.

Ryoma grunted and focused on Inui's advice once again. On the switch of sides he saw more information on his dad come into his head. This time instead of kinetic information it was the mannerisms of how he walked and what his facial expressions said. Ryoma was smiling now and practiced the new ability Inui had given him. He match dragged on and the information in Ryoma's eyes had flooded his brain with info. He managed to take one game ff of his dad and the se finished as 6-1.

"It's over seishounen. At leas you won one game, why didn't you go into muga no kyouchi?" Ryoma's eyes were still analyzing everything and Ryoma realized he didn't know how to deactivate this thing.

"Uh, I gotta go. Momo, come with me back to school." Ryoma looked towards his friend and specific information was given to him. _Momoshiro Takeshi: a relatively self confident individual and very adaptive. Has a brotherly relationship with the person he's looking at and will interrogate anybody who wants to touch him._ Momo looked at Ryoma and nodded to the boy. He turned a little red at the information and closed his eyes tightly. He began to run in a straight line as soon as he had left his home and he could hear Momo shout for him to slow down. Ryoma ran into something again and fell onto his racket bag.

"Ah, Echizen I was looking for you. I have a Christmas present to give you." A rough sounding voice spoke to Ryoma and he opened one eye slightly. The moment he opened it he regretted it. _Sanada Genichirou; 5' 11", _strong_ and muscular, not used to awkward reactions like this asindicated by slight shuffling of feet and off facial expression. Also it is indicated that he holds romantic felings f- _Ryoma closed his eyes before anymore information could be understood and Sanada tilted his head slightly in confusin.

"Echizen, why are you closing your eyes?" Sanada asked slightly worried, but not showing it. Ryoma stood up and faced in the direction he presumed Sanada was.

"Well, um, I have a migraine so it hurts to open my eyes." Sanada immediately stiffened and outstretched a hand towards Ryoma. He put it on his shoulder and the smaller boy's eyes snapped open. The daa began o flood involuntarily again and Ryoma began to shake. _Sanada GenIchirou appears as though he wants to hug he person his eyes are meeting. In a fit of copassion and worry his facial expression has softened. Present locaed in hand seems to be neatly wrapped, high percentage he wanted the receiver to have t in the best condition possible. Whoever receives this gift is someone Sanada holds dear. Motions and actions point to one person only: Ryoma Echizen._ Ryoma stared at Sanada with his calculating eyes and his jaw dropped at the information he just received.

"Echizen, is there anything wrong? You seem as though you just saw a ghost." Sanda stated and looked behind him to see that nobody was there.

"RYOMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ryoma turned to Momo with one eye opened and his dat came back in. _Momoshiro Takeshi; appears to be worried and has the mannerisms as though he wishes to case someone pain. His general head postion suggess that he wishes to harm Sanada Genichirou. _Ryoma closed his eyes and Momo pulled his head into his chest.

"Sanada, what did you do to Ryoma?" Momo said in a serious tone and Sanada saw how Momo was holding Ryoma. The taller boy unconsioulsy glared and looked Momo in the eyes.

"I did nothing; he said he had a migraine. You're his teammate shouldn't you be taking care of him?" Sanada and Momo glared at each other and Ryoma moved out of Momo's chest. He opened his eyes and looked at the ground in an attempt to not get anymore information.

"Okay, the truth is that I had Inui teach me a new trick to help me play tennis." Ryoma said and Sanada looked at Ryoma.

"Which was?" Ryoma became a little red at Sanada knowng that he might have a crush on him. Ryoma shook his head and Momo sighed.

"Well, if it's something Inui-senpai taught him it's gotta be something involving a lot of brain power." Ryoma nodded to Momo and he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call him and tell him you need his help because that's obviously the thing bothering you." Momo turned around and left Ryoma with Sanada. Sanada looked at the present then to Ryoma, then back to the gift in his hand.

"Echi, I mean Ryoma, Yukimura said I should give you a gift for Christmas so here." Sanada pushed the gift into a surprised Ryoma's chest and Sanada fixed his hat to cover his eyes. "It's just something I thought you wanted, you don't need to get me anything. Also, um, merry Christmas." Sanada tripped over his words a little and left. As he left he clenched his fists at his own stupidity in acing like how he did.

_Ryoma is just any other tennis player. I'm just getting worked up because I'm excied to play him again. Yeah that's it to play that little kitten….. Damnit._ Sanada cursed at himself for thinking of Ryoma as a kitten and hit his head on something nearby.

Ryoma looked at the gift then closed his eyes and leaned up on a nearby fence. Momo came by looking at the present and sighed. He ruffled Ryoma's hair and smiled at him.

"Sanada-kun is really nice isn't he?" Ryoma turned a light shade of red and closed his eyes. Momo laughed and pushed Ryoma in the direction of Inui's house. After 30 minutes of pushing hey had mad it across town and onto Inui's front lawn. Inui was waiting and had one of his special juices in his hand. He brought over to Ryoma and shoved it down his throat. Ryoma didn't need his eyes open to know the awful taste. In an instant Ryoma was knocked out and Momo was in shock.

"I-Inui-san what was that for!"

"He wouldn't have been able to close the ability manually on the first try so I knocked him out. When you're knocked out the ability is automatically closed."

"What 'ability' are you talking about?"

"I don't think I'm at liberties to say. If Ryoma never told you it must be a secret, ask him when he gets up. There is approximately a 90% chance he'll tell you of all people. Also, Kaidoh will be carrying him home; you can go with him if you please." Kaidoh came up from behind Momo who jumped in surprise. He did his signature hiss and looked at Ryoma.

"I'll carry him home, stay here you idiot I don't need you following me around." Kaidoh picked up Ryoma bridal style and walked forward.

"Oi matte, I'm coming with you."

"Fssss, why?"

"Because I don't trust alone with Ryoma." Kaidoh glared and continued to walk away from Momo, who jogged up next to the snake like man. As they walked Ryoma began to stir and Kaidoh set him down. He held Ryoma's shoulders tightly to keep is steady until golden irises were staring into dark brown ones. Kaidoh's eyes widened and he left the tw tennis players alone. Ryoma was happy information stopped coming into his head and lokd at Momo.

"I'm hungry, and I can still taste Inui's juice in my mouth, let's go to that pastry shoe over there." Ryoma strolled inside the shop before Momo could protest and saw the Hyotei team eating inside. Shishido was the first to notice and smirked at the two.

"Well, well ,well, if it isn't the kitten and Momoshiro. I'm happy to see one of ou bt the other can leave. Echizen here, come sit next to me." Shishido pulled out a chair to the right of him for Ryoma, on his left was his doubles partner Chotaro Otaro. He smiled and waved to Ryoma and a loud crash was heard behind them. A door was pushed open and in the doorway was Atobe Keigo. Atobe walked over to the table and glared at Shishido.

"Do not try and steal Ore-sama's girlfriend." He said and Ryoma and Momo quirked an eyebrow at the comment. Shishido rolled his eyes and took his seat when Ryoma walked over to the table.

"Exactly, who is your girlfriend now?" Ryoma asked and Atobe walked to the side of Ryoma.

"Ryoma Echizen is Ore-sama's girlfriend and Ore-sama prevents you from talking to any guys so long as I am with you." He said that while wrapping an arm around Ryoma's shoulder and pulling him into his side. Ryoma elbowed Atobe and his eyebrow was twitching irritably.

"Mada mada dane."

TBC~~~~~

Haha how do ya like it I was bored while studying for my finals and whipped this baby up in 5 hurs haha tell me what you think of it.


End file.
